


No One Is To Blame - Part 2

by Cammerel



Series: No One Is To Blame Universe [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adultery, Grieving, Infidelity, Loss, M/M, Rentboy Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/Cammerel
Summary: “Til next time I wanna hear yer voice, night, Harry.”





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy trudges up the steps bonelessly, unlocking the front door and locking it back behind him.

He takes off his jacket, hanging it up and tossing the keys onto the table by the door, walking through the kitchen and front room, into his bedroom. He only stops long enough to toe off his shoes and practically tear off his pants before collapsing on top of his bed.

Sleep starts to seep into his bones. He’s got three hours here, where he can enjoy completely uninterrupted sleep before he has to go and pick up Daisy from Roxy and Merlin’s.

Just as he starts drifting off, tenseness leaving his shoulders, there’s a loud, sudden ring through the house.

“No,” he mutters, turning his face into the pillow.

If he breathes in deep enough, he can still catch whiffs of the cologne he sprayed last week.

The doorbell sounds again and Eggsy groans miserably.

Slowly, he pushes himself up from the bed and walks into the kitchen, then to the door, opening it just enough to peer outside.

He blinks in confusion, blinks /again/, and then realizes what’s going on.

Ah, he’s already fallen asleep.

He hasn’t really had such a lucid dream in years, but he smiles slowly and leans his head on the frame of the door.

“There you are.”

It bothers him only a little that Harry doesn’t look exactly like he does in all of his other dreams, but maybe that’s because he can control this one.

He reaches out, grabbing the man at the door by the front of his coat, pulling him in and lifting up onto his toes to kiss him. It’s lazy on his part, but Harry responds with heat and desperation he can barely keep up with.

Hands grab his shirt and pants, the cold buttons of Harry’s jacket touch his skin and cause him to gasp in surprise, but Harry swallows them up, pushing him back into the house and against the counter first, then the refrigerator as Eggsy tries to guide him backwards towards his bedroom.

“God, fuck, hold on, I wanna smell you,” Eggsy mutters and breathes him in, letting out a moan he’d be embarrassed about if he wasn’t dreaming. He tried to tell himself there wasn’t that much of a difference, but Harry’s skin adds something to the cologne that supplies a warmth of familiarity unlike anything he’s had since before it all happened.

His hands push off the jacket, grabbing Harry by his tie and leading him towards his bedroom door, “Come on, get this off. I wanna see all of you, I never get to see all of you anymore.”

“We should talk-”

“We should fuck,” Eggsy corrects him, “Help me out here, will ya?”

His hands move to the buttons, fumbling with them, pushing the shirt open the moment he can and he moans again, hands pressing to Harry’s chest.

“Fuck me,” he says under his breath, fingers dragging down through the thin chest hair.

“Darling-”

“Fuck me, Harry.”

His hands drop to Harry’s buckle, fumbling for a moment before Harry pushes them away.

The older man pushes him down on the bed, climbing over him and pushing up his shirt. They toss it to the side together before helping Eggsy out of his pants, leaving him naked and exposed as Harry sits back on his knees to stare down at him.

Eggsy sits up on his elbows, watching Harry take off his belt as he stares down at Eggsy with his dark gaze, one eye with the lense blackened out but the other hungry enough to make up for it.

His shirt is still tucked into his pants and it shouldn’t be so attractive - the mess of his hair, his unkempt clothes open in odd places - but it is. Harry makes a slow show of removing his cuffs and setting them on the nightstand, then pushes off his waistcoat and his dress shirt, leaning down to press their lips together once more.

“Lubricant?”

It’s such a strange and out of place question in his dream that Eggsy blinks up in confusion at Harry for almost ten whole seconds before motioning to the nightstand where the cufflinks are.

Eggsy watches him in awe as he reaches over to retrieve it, warms the liquid between his fingers, and then lifts Eggsy’s legs up to his shoulders.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Eggsy moans out the moment the first finger sinks in knuckle deep.

Unlike the dreams he’s had of late, it’s in /great/ detail. Almost what he would’ve liked Harry’s first time topping to really be like, had it ever happened.

He’s hard and quick, drawing humiliating sounds from Eggsy and kissing him almost as if he thinks Eggsy will leave or disappear. It’s ironic, because only Eggsy will be there when he wakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This full fic and anything I write like it are already posted elsewhere first and foremost. This part specifically has been up since early January. For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel to find out more.


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy reaches out when his alarm goes off, hitting the button on his phone and groaning in pain when his entire body aches with the movement.

“Fuck,” he mutters and pulls back the blanket, frowning in confusion when he sees the arm there and then he fucking jumps nearly five feet into the air, falling over the side and turning quickly to see who’s in his bed.

“Are you alright, darling?”

Eggsy stares up at him, eyes wide, mouth dropping open as he collapses backwards, pushing away further.

“Here, come on, let’s get you off the floor,” Harry offers him a hand.

Eggsy moves out of reach, tears blurring his eyes, “Wot… wot’s going on?”

Harry pulls his own hand back, frowning at him, “Come now, my boy, you met me at the door. You don’t remember letting me in?”

“Harry,” Eggsy says, voice shaking, “Wot… I don’t understand…” he looks down at himself, realizing now why his body aches and pulls painfully, there are marks up and down his chest and arms, and some on his legs. He blushes, “I… I f’ought it was a fuckin’ dream. It /was/ a dream.”

“No, it wasn’t, darling.”

“Stop talkin’, please,” Eggsy stands up, reaching out for his clothes to try and get dressed.

“Come now-”

“Stop!” Eggsy shouts, looking ashamed as he turns away from Harry and he reaches out for his phone, “Fuck, I’ve gone mental… /fuck/.”

He feels a hand touch his arm and he moves away once more, eyes wide.

“Don’t,” he swallows sickly, “I can’t deal with this right now. I can’t. I… I have to pick up my sis. I can’t be seein’ shit while I’m pickin’ her up.”

“If you would-”

“No.”

“Just let me ex-”

“No, no, no,” Eggsy covers his head, looking away, looking around, looking anywhere, “Where’re my fuckin’ pants…?”

He turns when Harry makes a sound to get his attention and he quickly yanks the pants from Harry’s hand, pulling them on and adjusting properly before looking around again.

“And my jeans…”

“Here,” Harry offers them, “If we could just t-”

“Stop, please,” Eggsy turns on Harry, tears blurring his eyes so badly that he can barely make out the shape of the naked man in his bed. He takes his trousers and pulls them on as well, buttoning them and leaving the bedroom.

Maybe if he just… ignores the hallucination, it’ll go away.

He locks up the apartment, pointedly ignoring the continuous ache of his backside.

God, he must’ve done it to himself.

Sure wouldn’t be the first time he’s fantasized their roles reversed. Harry never fucked him, it was always the other way around.

His mind goes back to the dream - how Harry kissed him like he hadn’t kissed him in /years/. It had been like… like the first time. Hungry and wild and completely desperate. How he gasped and groaned as he fucked into Eggsy, hands grabbing his waist, mouth and fingers leaving bruises behind.

Fuck.

It had been such a good dream.

And to now be tainted with the possibility that he was hallucinating because of his grief.

He knew he had been drinking a lot lately, but it couldn’t have been enough to start withdrawing… could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This full fic and anything I write like it are already posted elsewhere first and foremost. This part specifically has been up since early January. For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel to find out more.


	3. Chapter 3

“Was beginning to worry.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Eggsy follows Roxy into the kitchen, “Had a uh… a weird uh… it’s just been rough.”

He takes a seat on one of the stools as he watches her pick back up where she’d left off, stirring the gravy and glancing back to talk to him.

“Rough?”

Eggsy nods, pressing his lips together.

She leans in to breathe him in quickly, “Well, you smell a bit… maybe you should shower.”

“You say that like I haven’t been.”

“Well,” she gives him a knowing look, “I know you’ve gotten a bit lax lately.”

“Oi-!”

“I’m worried about you,” Roxy frowns as she speaks, that tentative way she has of tiptoeing around him lately returning in full force, “About our uh… our talk, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Eggsy groans in frustration, dropping his head back to stare up at the ceiling, “Ugh, Rox, come on. Can we just forget it alre-”

“I know I upset you, and you were right to be upset,” Roxy insists on speaking over him as he starts muttering out to himself miserably, “I’m sorry I brought it up. I… I didn’t mean to be insensitive to what you’re going through.”

Eggsy swallows and looks towards the door of the side room as he listens to Daisy getting ready.

“I didn’t mean to make it worse for you, I promise.”

He blinks the tears away when he feels them coming, but that familiar knot forms in his throat.

“Oh Eggsy.”

“It’s not just-just you, Rox,” Eggsy says, brows knitting down, “It weren’t yer fault, but I know it’s gotten worse.”

Roxy turns fully from the stove and Eggsy feels her hand grab his shoulder in support.

“Fuck, and I’m havin’ withdrawal or som’fin’,” he mutters to himself but he knows she hears it, “Might have to check me’self in if it goes on gettin’ worse. And I just miss him and his smell and his feel and his voice-” his vision blurs.

“I’m so sorry,” Roxy tries to offer comfort, moving in to hug him.

“Look,” Eggsy wills the tears back, straightening his shoulders as he forces on a smile and backs off of the stool before she can take him into her arms, “It’s okay, alright? I’ll be… okay. I’ll be fine.”

“Eggsy-”

“Really,” he moves from the counter when Daisy runs in, her jacket and shoes on already.

“Eggsy!” she shouts, throwing herself into his arms.

“Little flower!” he picks her up, kissing her cheek a few times, “Did you have fun at Rox and Merlin’s?”

She nods confidently, “I did, we-we-we made some cookies. We saw Frozen.”

“Ah, come on now,” Eggsy chuckles as he walks her out, “You didn't make ‘em watch Frozen again.”

“I did! And this time, when… when… when Olaf melted… did you know’d he became a cloud of snow too?”

“Really?”

“Ya!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This full fic and anything I write like it are already posted elsewhere first and foremost. This part specifically has been up since early January. For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel to find out more.


	4. Chapter 4

Daisy talks herself to sleep halfway through the drive back home and Eggsy carries her up the steps carefully, mindful of waking her. He puts her up in her room before he begins preparing dinner, she’ll likely be up late in the night, but so will he, so it isn’t that big of a deal.

He’s halfway through chopping up his third carrot when someone grabs him from behind. Eggsy responds reflexively, throwing back his elbow sharply, but his blow is blocked and he immediately retaliates, kicking out, but the man behind him twists their legs and brings them both down to the ground.

Eggsy struggles, throwing his head back but the person behind him anticipates the move, grabbing his arm and yanking it back until he shouts out in pain.

“Fuck y-!”

“If I was here to fight you…!” Harry stops, panting, “I… I’m not here to fight you, I wouldn’t be,” he breathes against Eggsy’s ear, “For goodness sake, Eggsy, do you truly, honestly think that I'm a hallucination or a dream?”

Eggsy stops and blinks, even though all he can see currently is the linoleum flooring of the kitchen, “I… yes?”

Harry sighs, the tight grip on his arm loosening before he turns Eggsy over, “I thought it was a little unusual that you didn't overreact when you first saw me… I was relieved, at first. But now I'm beginning to think that maybe it would have been better if you had burst into tears and started hitting me instead.”

Eggsy stares up at him, frowning, “You died.”

“I did, for 4 minutes I was technically dead.”

“This ain’t a fuckin’ joke, Harry.”

“No, it's not. But I really was dead for 4 minutes before they managed to save me,” Harry settles in his lap, staring calmly down at him, “After that, I had amnesia.”

“Fer two years?"

Harry looks sad, pained suddenly, and he shakes his head, “No, darling. I’ve had my memories back for nearly a year now.”

“A year?” the words choke in Eggsy’s throat, “You’ve been-a year!”

“I thought it would be best that I not…” Harry sighs, looking ashamed of himself, “That you might get over me, that you might move on from my selfish infatuation.”

Harry helps Eggsy into a proper sitting position and finally sits on the ground just by his feet, the pair of them almost mirror images of one another.

“My advances were less than appropriate, but I couldn’t help myself, I never had the strength to stop seeing you.”

Eggsy’s face twists in disgust, “Fuck, stop talking like that… that’s not how I saw’r it at all,” he says and stands up, staring down at Harry and feeling hurt at the toxic way the older man views what he only ever saw as real, true love. The one time he really loved someone.

“I was a married man visiting a prostitute… regularly. How else can it be seen?”

“Maybe in the beginning, that’s wot it was,” Eggsy agrees and looks away, hands on his waist, “But that wasn’t wot it was to me. We was goin’ on dates an’ watchin’ movies, an’ you still paid me but… I don’t see that as bein’ paid fer my services. You knew I was broke, strugglin’... you knew I didn’t have a job. You understood my situation perfectly, that I couldn’t not be werkin’ the nights. So I saw’r it as you…”

He runs his hands through his hair and finally looks at Harry once more.

“You was just takin’ care of me.”

Harry smiles then, this time without nearly as much sadness, it seems more genuine this way, “You’re quite insistent on not vilifying me, aren’t you?”

“If you was a bad person, then I’d have no problem wi’v it. But you wasn’t. If you used me in any way, or abused me, or hurt me… the only thing that hurt me was you dyin’,” Eggsy squats back down now that his anger’s dissipated a little, “I don’t agree wi’v why you stayed away. I never will. I’m mad about it… but I get you was wantin’ me to be wi’v someone else. I don’t want no one else.”

Harry reaches out, cupping Eggsy’s hands, “You shouldn’t want me. Especially now.”

Eggsy’s eyes narrow and he moves quickly, clambering into Harry’s lap and getting up close in his face, “Ya?”

“Yes.”

“You got a list o’ reasons why you think that is, guv?”

“Eggsy,” Harry sighs and shakes his head, “The list is /quite/ endless.”

“Because yer old?”

“Yes.”

“And I’m young.”

Harry nods curtly, “Among many other-”

“Wanna know what I f’ink?”

Harry lifts a brow.

“I f’ink yer scared.”

Harry chuckles, “Imagine… me, terrified,” he shakes his head again, “Scared of what, exactly?”

“Bein’ in a real relationship,” Eggsy tells him confidently, “Havin’ to werk, havin’ to leave /me/ home. Havin’ me there when y’ return. You wasn’t so scared of leavin’ yer wife because you didn’t love her. But you love me.”

“I do.”

“Ya, it ain’t-wait…” Eggsy blushes, “You agreed wi’v me.”

Harry’s hands reach up and cup Eggsy’s cheeks, his thumb brushing Eggsy’s chin, “Perhaps I /am/… fearful. But not for the reasons you think.”

“Then why? Why not be happy fer once in yer fuckin’ life?”

“If you’re ever lucky enough to find something so singular, someone - a one of a kind… a true beauty. Do you clip its wings? Do you cage it?”

Eggsy frowns, sitting back and staring at Harry, “You f’ink it would be that bad?”

“I doubt it could be good.”

“Last night was pretty good, f’I’m bein’ honest. Didn’t feel like no clipped wings then.”

Harry actually blushes, god bless him.

Eggsy smiles and leans in, kissing him again, “Why don’t we just… put on the breaks?” he runs his hands down Harry’s chest, “I’m not askin’ yer ter marry me, fer fuck’s sake. Or ter move in. I’m just… god, I just wanna be wi’v you, I dern’t care how. I just wanna fuck you an’ kiss you an’ suck yer cock an’ maybe have you do all that to me too, ya know? That’s all I want.”

Harry lifts his brow and Eggsy has never seen such a smarmy look on the man before - amused, trying to hide his surprise, but also a bit smug.

“That’s /all/ you want?”

“That’s all I want right now,” Eggsy confirms, brushing their noses together, “I fuckin’ missed you. I wanna… I /don’t/ wanna spend the next months, maybe years, bein’ angry about you being a stubborn old man. I just want… wotever you wanna give.”

Harry stares up at him with longing, blinking slowly as he searches Eggsy’s face, “Alright,” he finally agrees.

“You fucked me in the arse. Yer cock was-”

“Generally, that’s where one puts it when partaking in anal sex,” Harry responds dryly.

“Y’ve never fucked me before though.”

“You wanted me to.”

Eggsy nods as he looks Harry over, “Ya, sure. Maybe I was gaggin’ fer it a long time. But why change it up?”

Harry stares at him, tone flat and expression ungiving, “Possibly because I was gagging for it.”

Eggsy groans lowly, then looks up when the stove beeps and startles him, “Fuck,” he says lowly, “I’ve gotta cook dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This full fic and anything I write like it are already posted elsewhere first and foremost. This part specifically has been up since early January. For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel to find out more (speech bubble in the bottom right).


	5. Chapter 5

Eggsy cracks open an eye, looking at the man sleeping next to him. He’s not sure how long he stares, he could probably do it for hours if time allowed it, but he knows it's only a matter of time before he has to wake up and start the day.

Still, he gives himself this moment to truly appreciate the fact that Harry is alive and in his bed.

He’s not wearing his glasses, one eye scarred over from the bullet that should’ve taken his life, his lips just the slightest bit upturned, hair messed in a way all too familiar to Eggsy.

He reaches out, fingers just an inch from touching when Harry’s hand comes up from nowhere and grabs him round the wrist.

Eggsy nearly startles, eyes widening as Harry’s own snaps open and looks at him.

“Sorry,” Eggsy says nervously, “Uh… did I wake you?”

“My dear boy, I woke the moment your breathing changed,” Harry informs him, then lowers both their hands between them.

“Oh,” Eggsy says somewhat lamely and then shifts closer until their knees knock. He’s careful to lace them together until he can push Harry back on the bed and smother his larger body with his own, “Any clue how much time we have?”

“I imagine it’s about… four thirty?”

Eggsy turns his phone over and groans, “Four f’irty-four.”

“I’m losing my touch.”

“You was four minutes off.”

“Exactly.”

Eggsy chuckles and looks back to Harry, then leans in and kisses him, “Maybe we can… fit in… somethin’ quick?”

Harry groans when Eggsy rubs against him, “Quick?”

“Well, I gotta get dressed an’ be out the door soon,” Eggsy twists his lips, then smiles wolfishly.

“That’s quite an unusual look for you, what are you thinking of?”

Eggsy pulls back off of Harry and pats his hip, “Turn over.”

“Turn over?”

“I wanna eat yer arse.”

Harry looks at him warily, but turns over, pushing a pillow under his hips from the side of the bed they neglected through the night.

Eggsy leans down, draping his body over Harry’s to speak in his ear, “We got about… fifteen minutes?”

“Mmm.”

“I’ve wanted to do this fer some time…”

“Really?” Harry lifts a brow in challenge.

Eggsy kisses his shoulder, his hands running over Harry’s backside in appreciation before spreading the cheeks apart.

“Really.”

He feels Harry tense at first, but then he runs his tongue over the tight star of muscle, shifting back and forth until there’s a slight give. His hand moves up, fingers pressing into the skin along Harry’s spine, his other hand massaging his spread left cheek.

“Relax.”

Harry’s voice comes back, just as tight as the ring of muscle against Eggsy’s tongue, “Say that when you’ve got someone else’s tongue in such a… such a place. Eggsy, is this… really something you’ve been wanting to do to me?”

“You got no idea, luv.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This full fic and anything I write like it are already posted elsewhere first and foremost. This part specifically has been up since early January. For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel to find out more (speech bubble in the bottom right).


	6. Chapter 6

“You know my name.”

“Manners,” Harry says, reaching out with a napkin to clean up the icecream that had rolled out of Eggsy’s mouth when he had his sudden realization.

“You know my /name/,” Eggsy repeats.

Harry nods curtly, “I do.”

“How? When? H-how?”

“Eggsy,” Harry says softly, “If I hadn’t listened to the voice messages where you slipped up and said your name more than a couple of times, Roxanne refuses to call you anything else. I’ve known for quite some time.”

Eggsy startles, “You… listened to my messages?”

“I did,” Harry admits, his gaze dropping to the table, “Sometimes it was the only thing I could do to keep myself sane, and to not be so overwhelmed by the loneliness.”

“Should’a just came and got yer bit on the side, instead of bein’ stubborn.”

Harry tuts at him which only makes Eggsy smile wide in retaliation.

“Does it bother you I didn’t tell you my real name?”

“You /did/ tell me your real name.”

“You know wot I mean.”

Harry seems to consider it, but he shakes his head only slightly, “No, I’m not bothered or hurt by it, you /were/, after all, a rich man’s mistress. It didn’t surprise me to find out that you preferred to be called something else by those closest to you. Does it bother you that I didn’t tell you a great many things about myself?”

“Like that y’er a super deadly assassin spy with a body count that would make James Bond blush?”

Harry pauses, brows rising up in surprise, “I… yes.”

“Nah, you /was/ a spy,” Eggsy purses his lips, “Is you still a spy?”

“I am.”

“You carryin’ any gadgets now?”

“Gadgets?”

“Spy gadgets.”

Harry motions to his glasses.

“Shut up,” Eggsy says, mouth dropping open, “Y’er glasses are…? Wot /are/ they?”

Harry smiles and only hesitates for a second before offering them over.

Eggsy puts them on, startling when he hears Merlin’s voice in his ear.

_“-st’s sake, don’t- Eggsy, give them back. What on God’s green Earth-”_

“‘e’s mad,” Eggsy laughs, observing the texts on the screen on the right side as it starts detailing things out, a box appearing around Harry’s face.

**Agent Galahad**

**Term:** 32 years, 02-11-1986

 **Cases:** 176 (3 - Rosen, Lincoln, The Golden Circle)

 **Count:** 1,377 (44 unconfirmed)

 **Handler:** Merlin (Kay II - deceased, Tristan IV - deceased)

**Languages:**

**Spoken:** 37 

**Fluent:**

English

Spanish

Portuguese

French

Japanese

Down and down the list goes, Harry sits in silence in front of him while he reads, learning more and more about him in a matter of minutes than he’s ever possibly known before.

Eggsy hands back the glasses, suddenly nervous.

“Did you see something you didn’t like?” when Eggsy shrugs, Harry asks: “Anything I can help clarify or… shed some light on?”

“Are you really trained in Aikido, Hapkido, Jujitsu, Krav maga, Tae kwon do, /and/ Karate?”

Harry’s smile returns and he nods, “To a lethal extent.”

“I believe it,” Eggsy says, eyes wide, “A thousand f’ree ‘undred kills sure paints a… colorful picture.”

“Does it make you nervous?”

“I already knew you was dangerous before I put them on.”

Harry’s gaze drops to his own icecream, watching it melt in the bowl, “Perhaps seeing the numbers has brought on a reality you weren’t expecting.”

“Nah,” Eggsy shrugs, “You gettin’ shot in the head did that pretty well.”

“Ah.”

“I like knowin’ you could protect me if ya needed to.”

Harry chuckles, “Do you need protecting?”

Eggsy blushes, but winks when their eyes meet, “Maybe I want it. Are you gonna eat that?”

Harry blinks for a moment before taking a spoonful of the half-melted treat, responding only once he’s savored it properly, “Absolutely. What are your plans after our lunch?”

“No plans.”

“Roxy tells me that you’ve got a proper job. You aren’t abandoning that now, are you?”

“Nah.”

“You really have no plans?”

Eggsy shrugs, “Mum’s got Dais, I’ve got the day off. Why?”

“Thought you might like to pop around by my place.”

“Your place?”

“My place, that’s right.”

Eggsy looks him over and swallows, feeling terribly thirsty all of a sudden, “Not the mansion?”

“No,” Harry says at once, frowning, “No. My ex-wife took my disappearance as abandonment. And with Merlin taking all of my belongings, well… it’s all now been reappropriated. I live alone.”

Eggsy reaches up to grab his tie and drag him in, kissing him quickly and licking his lips, “Want me to warm y’er bed?”

“Yes.”

“For the foreseeable future?”

“Are you asking to move in?”

“Yes.”

“That was rather fast.”

Eggsy winks, “Gotta pin you down and cage you before you fly away.”

“Ah, so in this scenario… I’m the one with my wings clipped?”

Eggsy nods.

“Why would you feel so inclined?” Harry asks curiously, “It’s not as if I’m going anywhere.”

“Single, able to finally be out,” Eggsy lists off, “Absolutely fuckin’ gorgeous and rich-still rich, right?”

“Yes. That hasn’t changed.”

“Ya, I need to get this locked down before someone else comes and nicks wot’s rightfully mine.”

Harry chuckles, “Well you have certainly got that right.”

“Wot?”

Harry stares at him calmly, unblinking, and says, “What’s rightfully yours,” he covers Eggsy’s hand with his own, “I am, and you should know that.”

Eggsy feels the blood splitting and rushing both ways, quickly south and quickly north, “I-”

“I /am/ yours, Eggsy.”

Eggsy swallows, “I… ya, good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry for this delay. I've had some horrendous health problems this last month that have managed to make writing, among other things, very difficult. And while I didn't need to write this, as it was already written, updating WAS put on the back burner. I'll post the next chapter sooner and top this baby off, hope you guys are all doing well.
> 
> This full fic and anything I write like it are already posted elsewhere first and foremost. This part specifically has been up since early January. For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel to find out more (speech bubble in the bottom right).


	7. Chapter 7

Harry reaches out to stop him from fussing with the collar and tie, fixing it properly for him before standing back to get a proper look at him.

“You sure I don’t look like a dick?”

Harry smiles warmly, “Well, perhaps a little,” he teases.

“Oi!” Eggsy grabs him by the lapels, “Have some effin’ courtesy fer the blushin’ bride, will ya? Not often I have an excuse to wear one o’ these getups.”

“Of course, my deepest apologies.”

Eggsy looks him over, then moans lowly and runs his hands down, “You look nice,” he says, voice all breath, “But you always look nice.”

“You can only say that because you have yet to see me at my absolute lowest point,” Harry responds, his own hands reaching out to Eggsy’s waist.

“Which is?”

“The year I didn’t have my memories, probably.”

“Does that really count? You wasn’t you.”

Harry’s brows lift, “Oh, no, I assure you… I was still myself, in a way. I was my twenty year old self. A young man that had never stepped foot into a military base, never combed a house for clues, never shot off a pistol.”

“Wonder wot that boy’s like,” Eggsy ponders, but only for a moment, “Completely dif’rent, ya?”

“Completely,” Harry agrees, “No, I wasn’t really a man until only recently.”

“That’s bollocks.”

“Nonsense, it’s the truth.”

Eggsy snorts and shakes his head.

“It’s the truth,” Harry says, cupping his cheek, “You remember the broken person you saw the night we met.”

Eggsy frowns, tensing, “You was still-”

“No, Eggsy,” Harry insists, cupping his cheeks, “I was the shell of a man. All those years as an agent had only ever taught me how to /pretend/ to be what you made me in the end.”

“Harry-” Eggsy’s blushing, he knows he is.

It’s not often when Harry gets all sappy and open, just the thought of the implication makes his heart warm and his hands start sweating.

“My darling, you have quite completed me in ways I never could’ve foreseen-”

“You startin’ yer vows already?” Eggsy asks in surprise, chuckling, then speaking lowly to him, “Luv, yer a bit early.”

Harry smiles truly then.

“Never asked you how /you/ felt about all this,” Eggsy says then, frowning, “All this time and it’s only really been about me. Wot about you? You nervous? Does it bother you? You could’ve said ‘no’. We can totally skip out now and just go get some Chinese takeaway and watch Moulin Rouge again.”

Harry tuts him, fixing his tie finally and shaking his head so slight and almost imperceptible that it could’ve just come from his shoulders as he moves in close and touches their heads together.

Eggsy feels the knot form in his throat when he sees the state of Harry’s expression, open and raw, tears unshed.

God, this stuff shouldn’t be so intense.

“Backing out now?” Harry asks.

“No,” Eggsy smiles, “Just givin’ you the chance you never gave yerself.”

Harry kisses him then. Hard and quick and breathless, one that sets him on his heels and makes his breath catch and his pants tighten just a little.

He’s completely lost the moment Harry pulls back to look at him again.

“Thought I might… get that one out of the way now,” Harry explains, “It’ll have to be more reserved in public, best to settle the urge now.”

“Good idea,” Eggsy agrees numbly.

“You ready?”

Eggsy smiles and searches Harry’s gaze, straightening his back and nodding firmly, “Not a doubt in my mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This full fic and anything I write like it are already posted elsewhere first and foremost. This part specifically has been up since early January. For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel to find out more (speech bubble in the bottom right).


End file.
